Artemis' New Master
by Godofwar99
Summary: A fall from grace after a murder of her nephew, Artemis must know what it's like to be mortal and serve a man. Luckily, she got it easy with her master being Perseus Jackson, son of the sea god, Hero of Olympus, and her savior after the incident with Atlas. But will happen to Artemis now that she's mortal? What will she do as Percy's new maid? I don't own any of the characters


I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt, moon, maidenhood and archery, daughter of Zeus, sister to Apollo and an Olympian. However, that last part...not so much. Here's what happened; after the second Titan War, I decided to hunt with my fellow maidens somewhere in Vermont. I found this sight that made my blood boil. I saw this male hunter aiming his gun at this girl who was about 12 years of age; being the protector of maidens, I took action and fired my arrows at the hunter, killing him. I thought I did the right thing, but this "girl" turned out to be some shape shifting monster who was in disguise to eat the man. Thalia killed it, thankfully, but what happened after took a different turn...

The man I killed was a son of my brother, meaning I killed my nephew. For doing such an act, Zeus decided to banish me like he did to my brother centuries ago. However, this is my first offense, so I still kept my powers as a goddess, but my immortality was taken until my sentence was finished. Since it was Apollo's son who was killed, my brother decided my punishment. To be honest, I didn't know what he'd do. He's my brother, I thought he'd show mercy on his sister, but then again he loves his children just as I do my hunters. He said my sentence would be to serve a hero of Olympus, the one who helped free me from Atlas, I would have to be a servant of Percy Jackson.

I found myself now in New York City looking like a sixteen year old girl; my hair was a light blonde, like moonlight, eyes were silvery gray, skin was still fair and pale, my attire consisted of blue Nike sneakers, blue jeans and a white tank top with "Girls Rule" at the center. Granted my brother did me a favor in choosing my clothes and mortal appearance, but now I needed to find my temporary...master. Urk! I can't believe I'm doing this...forced to serve a male. Why couldn't it had been Annabeth Chase? At least me and her mother get along, and she helped too during the other battles. This is what I get for killing a male I guess...

I found Jackson's apartment in Manhattan, thanks to my tracking skills. I knocked on his door for me to enter. I was a bit nervous and humiliated, I'm a goddess I should be let in whenever and couldn't believe in a few minutes I'd have to start working for a male...The door opened to reveal Perseus Jackson. The demigod's black hair was a bit scruffy, eyes were like his father, wore his Camp Half-Blood shirt and some jeans. I never noticed it before but this young man sure has...matured since last time against Atlas. Wait...what am I thinking?! I answered, "Hello, Perseus Jackson, it is I Artemis." His eyes widened open as he said, "Oh, uh, Lady Artemis, what an honor for you to be here." I admit, it was nice of him to be polite, but I remembered I'm still mortal. I responded, "I come bearing news, hero, news that will benefit you." Percy seemed a bit lost for words when I heard a woman's voice, "Percy, who is that?" He answered her, "We, ah... have a guest. A cousin from dad's side of the family." There was a moment of silence, I take it she was figuring out an Olympian was visiting their home when she replied, "Okay, let them in, I just made some cookies." And true she was, I could smell them from the hallway and had a delicious scent; probably better than Hera's.

I was allowed into their home, a normal setting for mortals, as I sat down on their couch. Perseus and his mother sat down on chairs opposite to me, with a plate of cookies, blue for some reason, sitting on the coffee table. The demigod spoke to me, "So, may I ask what is this good news?" Right...down to business. "Perseus Jackson," I proclaimed, "under orders of my father and brother, I am now bound to serve you until my sentence is up. For here on, you are my master and I..." I choked on the last part, "am your servant." Well that was harder than expected. Mother and son looked very confused with Ms. Jackson asking, "Wait...what did you do to become my son's maid? I'm not going to use slave for a goddess." I soon explained how I killed my brother's son due to trickery and was condemned to being a mortal girl with godly powers. Perseus cleared his throat to responded, "Wow...that was harsh, but I guess...fair?" I glared at him when he tried to calm my nature, "But...rest assure, Artemis," I stopped him to say, "How about Diana for now? Diana Fowl?" He just shrugged to continued, "Alright, Diana, know I won't be a jerk of a master. Annabeth told me about other masters to gods when they were punished, like when my dad was made mortal." Oh yeah, that rebellion led by Hera with his father, Athena, and my brother. Poseidon and Apollo created the great walls of Troy, but I don't know what this hero will have me do. Perseus looked to me to say, "In any case, I guess for now just relax after everything's that happened." Such a kind young man. I gladly accepted the order and laid on the couch, closed my eyes and needed to accept the facts: I'm mortal and now Percy Jackson's servant. What can go wrong?

While I rested, I thought of my hunters and what'd happen to them. I knew my sister, Thalia, would be a good leader, but who'd tell them of my current state? Would they just think I was being mistreated? I really hope none of my girls do anything stupid while I'm gone. I thought of what Jackson will make me do. He was kind enough to let me rest, but a male's mind can change with power. Maybe he'd make me turn some people into animals; maybe he's have me clean his apartment like some servant girl...oh wait. I was always the good girl in our father's eyes, now I'm here. I soon opened my eyes to see Jackson with a set of keys as I asked, "And where are you going, Perseus?" He replied, "Just heading out to get some groceries for dinner and maybe stop by the beach. Want to come?" Asking me to come? I had a choice here, but...I had to do something or else I'd just be free-loading, "Very well, as your new servant, I will go with you to go shopping."


End file.
